The House of Hades
by FlamingMusic123
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus; The Argo II and its crew are alone and Gaea is out for revenge. The Crew of the Argo II have three tasks ahead of them; Save Annabeth and Percy; Close the Doors of Death and defeat Gaea. But not everything is as simple as it seems. To reach the doors, all seven of the remaining crew must travel through perilous tasks that may just kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LEO I ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The Second the Giant Sea Monster erupted from the depths of the ocean; Leo knew there would be trouble. **

**Normally he would be racing at the chance to kick some Monster butt, but after helplessly watching his friends falling into a bottom-less pit, he just wasn't feeling the urge.**

**Leo had been sitting on his comfy Leather chair, when the Monster had attacked. Everybody else was inside comforting each other, while Leo was stuck with the Job of manning the ship. **

**Of course Leo had forgotten to switch from Radar to Sonar, which effectively reminded him of the time where giant Shrimpzilla had attacked the Argo II. The images of everybody's confused faces were fused into Leo's brain, along with all those memories of Leo's new friends. **

**That memory, for Leo, seemed to be replying itself that very day. The sound of rushing footsteps could be heard from the Helm, as Leo's rushed around with the many controls on the main board. **

**"What's happening?" somebody shouted from behind him. Sometimes Leo just wanted to hit people around the head, hard... with a chair. Wasn't it obvious that a Giant Monster was attacking the ship?**

**"What do you think is happening?" Leo replied angrily, his fingers whizzing around in front of him. "Somebody do something!"**

**Leo was vaguely aware of the running footsteps stop. He only hoped that his friends got going in-time. The Terrifying monster that was attacking the Demi-gods and Coach Hedge was Enormous.**

**The Monster was around 50 meters tall, with a slim, scaled body and clawed hands, which shone in the sunlight light knives. It looked like a cross between a Dragon and a Mermaid, in Leo's opinion; but with bigger teeth and less Fire. The Monster was a horrible sickly green colour.**

**"What do we do, Leo?" Somebody screamed behind him, snapping Leo out of his thoughts. Leo spun around in his leather chair to face four panicked faces.**

**"Why are you asking me?" He screamed back, swiping a stray lock of hair away from his face.**

**Jason opened his mouth, as if to reply; but stopped when the ship lurched sideways, sending Leo and his friends flying. **

**Leo hit the hard wooden floor with a 'bang'. His head started to throb, but Leo pushed the pain aside and jumped back up again. **

**Coach hedge seemed have been the only one not affected; he stood happily alongside one of the Ballistae's, shooting stray shots at the Monster. Frank had recovered next and Leo watched in time to see him change into a full sized Dragon. He sprang up into the sky, shooting Fire at the Sea Monster, though to no affect.**

**Hazel and Piper were helping each other up, while Jason was out cold.**

**"Hazel, Piper!" Leo yelled running back towards the main control panel. He could hear Festus whirring in the background, but through the raging storms he couldn't hear a word his fellow friend was saying. "Try to distract the monster"**

**"I'm on it" Hazel called. From the Corner of his eye, Leo could see hazel slowly climb up the shaking ladder that led to the Crow's nest. What she was doing; Leo was not sure.**

**Leo was starting the think that they had a chance. While the monster was distracted by Hazel; Frank and Coach Hedge, Leo was going to use his former techniques with Greek fire. If he could get the explosives in the monsters mouth, than they could kill it like last time; but, of course, excluding the broken ship and strange Mermen.**

**But at that moment a Second monster surfaced on the other side of the Boat. Unlike the other monster; this one was slightly bigger, and its colour was more of a sea green than a sickly one.**

**And things, for Leo, got much worse. The Second Monster seemed to also have two Tails. Which meant one could be kept underwater; keeping it afloat, while the other was causing a riot on the Argo II, smashing at Piper, who was kneeling over Jason attempting to revive him from his unconscious state; Flapping at Coach Hedge, who had given up on the ballistae's and had settled for hitting the monsters with his cudgel.**

**"No, no, no, no, NO!" Leo screamed over the raging storm. He frantically searched for a plan inside his head, that could save them all; but none came to mind. "This can't be happening!"**

**Giving up with planning, Leo decided to 'Wing it'. He stepped away from the Helm, setting his hands on Fire as he went.**

**Leo focused on the first monster. He pushed his hands in front of him, Palms flat out towards the Creature, but before he could blast it to a pulp, he was slammed down on the ground by an unknown source behind him.**

**His head, already wounded by the earlier fall, was throbbing worse than ever. Stars were taunting Leo's Vision and a dark abyss encircled his view.**

**Consciousness was slowly slipping away from Leo. He couldn't move, and he was sure if he survived the attack, he would come out with a concussion.**

**His eyelids felt like they weighed a tonne, and Leo knew he would black out.**

**He just hoped that his friends would live to see another day.  
**

* * *

**Leo was surprised to wake up. **

**He was sure that he and his friends had died, so when he regained consciousness, he was shocked.**

**Leo was right when he had said that he would get a concussion. His head throbbed violently and Leo could barely keep conscious.**

**He was vaguely aware of something cool being pressed against his forehead, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes, so he lay there in peace, waiting for the pain to die down.**

**"Please wake up, Leo" Somebody whispered into his ear. Leo recognized the voice to be Hazel's.**

**Leo's forehead tingled as the wet cloth was removed from his forehead and Hazel's small hand pressed against it.**

**At her touch, a shock of Pain rocketed around Leo's head. He gave out a long low moan.**

**"Please be gentler" Leo wheezed out, popping and eye open.**

**Hazel, who was sitting in a chair next to his bed, jumped back in fright. A look of pure shock flashed across her face.**

**Then a large smile broke through. "Leo!" She cried, wrapping her arms around Leo's shoulders and burying her head in his chest. "You're okay"**

**Leo gave Hazel an awkward, one-handed hug. "I'm fine Hazel" He chuckled. "Well" Leo thought over that statement. "My head hurts."**

**"Your head would hurt" Hazel giggled. "When we got you to the infirmary, you had two large bumps on your head. It's no wonder you haven't got Amnesia."**

**"Wait" said Leo. "Who are you again?" He joked, putting on a confused face.**

**Hazel shook her head at him, as a small blush bloomed onto her cheeks, and for a moment, Leo saw the real Hazel. And then the smile slipped from Hazel's face and her Roman mask flowed on.**

**"So" Leo sighs, lacing his fingers together as Hazel lent back into her chair. She shuffled it forwards slightly. "What happened?" **

**"Well" Said Hazel "After you blacked out the monsters jus... stopped"**

**"They just, stopped?" Leo asked, suddenly confused. "Why did they stop?"**

**Hazel let out an antagonized sigh. "We don't know, Leo. It was like they had no purpose to attack after you lost consciousness."**

**"That's strange" Commented Leo, Hazel nodded her head in agreement.**

**A comfortable silence fell as Hazel stared of out the window in deep thought, giving Leo a chance to really inspect her.**

**Her Jeans were ripped and battered and she was missing her left shoe. Her cinnamon crisp curls were pulled back into a ponytail, as to make way for a large bandage wrapped around her forehead. Hazel's golden eyes were shining and her skin was nicked with cuts; but despite all that, to Leo, she looked beautiful.**

**The comfortable silence was broken when the door slammed open. Hazel jumped for the second time that day and her head shot towards the door.**

**"Hey" Frank murmured, walking into the room slowly. Stupid Zhang, Leo thought mentally scowling at him. "You awake then?"**

**"Nooo" Leo drawled, dragging out the word. "I'm a zombie, coming to eat your brains out."**

**Frank flinched away from Leo, as though he were a real zombie. "Shut up, Valdez" He growled, giving Leo a cold stare. Then he turned to Hazel, his face softening slightly. "Nico's awake" he told her, lacing his hands together. "And he is asking for you"**

* * *

**(A/N: Helllooooo, This is the first chapter to my house of Hades Fanfiction! ^^**

**I understand its a tad short but I've only just started the book, people. **

**And anyway, im under pressure from Leo and Frank.**

***Stares at imaginary people who only I can see***

**HaHaHa, Im not crazy... Anyways.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not Own anybody in this book... so far. Rick Riordan is the sole owner of this book ^^ -Ugh, so hard to admit-**

**Leo: wait, what! I'm owned?**

**Me: Yes Leo, you are *Sigh***

**Leo: NO, I WILL NOT BE OWNED**

**Frank: YEAH**

**Hazel: Neither will I!**

**Annabeth: Guys, its not that big of a deal**

***Gasp***

**Me: Annabeth Chase, what are you doing out of Tartarus... wait, you out of Tartarus? O.O**

***Sigh* Ok, so maybe i'm slightly crazy.**

**Chip Chip Cheerio; Love chocolate, Eat Leo...**

**AHHHHH I MENT EAT CHOCOLATE, LOVE LEO.**

**Gosh, you guys have dirty minds.**

**Anyways, Please Fan; Vote and Comment if your on Wattpad. (Hellooooo Guys!) And review; subscribe (? Is that what it is, Im kinda new to FanFiction... HELP ME OUT HERE) and Comment if your on .**

**By bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leo had no clue to what was wrong with Hazel, and he was sure Frank was just as innocent.**

**Jason, Piper, Frank and Leo sat together in the Living Room. Piper and Jason were curled up in one of the two love seats, Frank was lying comfortably on the largest Sofa (asleep), and Leo found a home on the floor; by the fire.**

**None of them had uttered a word, except for Piper fussing over Leo and Frank's distant murmurs.**

**Leo's head still hurt, but he took of the stupid bandage, wrapped around his forehead; which caused a minor uproar from Piper.**

**"Leo!" Piper cried, glowering at Leo. "Put the damn bandage back on your head!"**

**"I don't want to" Leo whined, idly swinging his feet in the air, behind him. "It's itchy"**

**"It will help you" Piper growled, nudging Jason next to her. "Tell him Jason"**

**Both Leo and Piper trailed their eyes on Jason. Leo knew sooner or later Jason would give in to Piper's stares, but he was happy to watch the uncomfortable look on Jason's face; even if it didn't last that long.**

**"I think" Jason muttered, glancing from Pipers hot glare, to Leo's cheeky grin. "I think Leo should do what he wants"**

**Leo was shocked, and so was Piper.**

**"What?" She asked him in disbelief, pulling away from their tight embrace.**

**Leo pulled himself up into a kneeling position and threw his arms into the air. "YES!" He cried, shaking his body for fun. "I'm Free!"**

**Then the dull ache in the back of Leo's head volume, forcing Leo to stop moving. He gently touched his forehead in anguish. "Damn Serpents" Leo winced.**

**Piper turned to Jason and asked him. "Still think he should be without that bandage now?"**

**"Well-"Jason started, but stopped as the door slowly creaked open and a small figure appeared.**

**"Hey Hazel" Piper cheered, sending both Leo and Jason a final stare. "How's Nico?"**

**Hazel shuffled her feet and sighed. "He should be better soon" She mumbled, not meeting anybody's eye. "He told me he was feeling better"**

**"That's good" Piper replied, placing her hands in her lap.**

**An awkward silence filled the room. The only sound to be heard was franks quite snoring and the crackling of the fire.**

**Hazel twiddled her thumbs together for a few moments, before shrugging slightly. "I'm going to go get some sleep" she muttered.**

**And then she left. Without saying goodnight; without giving Frank his usual kiss on the cheek and without even glancing at any of them – which Leo found very rude.**

**"What's up with her?" Piper asked, watching Hazel's retreating figure through the now open door"**

**Feeling irate, Leo snapped a sarcastic remark. "Well, Piper. If I knew what was wrong with Hazel, I would tell you… wouldn't I"**

**Again, for a second time; the room fell silent. Piper watched Leo with wide eyes as she scanned his features; making Leo feel very uncomfortable.**

**"I like Hazel's idea very much" He muttered, glancing downwards. He pulled himself up from the floor. "Night"**

**Leo trudged towards the door, suddenly feeling very miserable.**

**"Leo!" Piper called behind, but the son of Hephaestus walked away, ignoring his best friend.**

** Even though he had said he had given the impression that he was going to bed, Leo walked past his room and instead, went to the helm.**

**Leo hadn't realised the time, but when he stepped up the wooden steps into the night; he could hardly see a thing.**

**Luckily, though, the moon illuminated any objects in his way; including the large outline of Leo's good friend.**

**Festus Whirred and clacked ferociously, reporting all the damage that the sea serpents had done.**

**Thinking about the slimy creatures, Leo tried to come up with an explanation for their quick departure; but nothing sprang to mind.**

**"I swear" Leo told Festus, as he patted the metal beasts head. "If Gaea is out for me, I'm going to kill her"**

**Festus stayed silent, and Leo took it as a sign to stay silent, so instead of talking he decided to mull over his thoughts.**

**He wondered what had got Hazel so startled. Thinking back to the short encounter, Leo remembered how her normally warm eyes were cold and fearful. Had the news Nico had for her been about Percy and Annabeth? Had Nico told Hazel about a bad dream of his?**

**Whatever it was, it had taken around four hours to tell.**

**Leo hoped the news had nothing to do with Annabeth and Percy. If they were dead; who would lead them? Jason was strong – yes, Jason also had a lot of experience – yes, but after hearing the damage report for the ship, they wouldn't be able to get the Trireme into Jason's forte for a while.**

**Also, Leo didn't like the idea of losing another friend; let alone two. Even though Annabeth's nagging was aggravating, he would still miss it; and then there was the thought of losing Percy.**

**Who would Leo joke around with or practise the guitar with? What if Jason was too busy with Piper and he had girl problems; which was very usual for Leo.**

**Leo was bummed. He was lost, and for the first time in a long while he felt like running to a corner and sobbing like a lost child; which technically he was.**

**But Leo didn't. Instead, he made his way over to the control panel, checked the system and walked back inside to his room; hoping for a good night's sleep.**

**But of course that didn't happen.**

**Nightmares plagued Leo's sleep.**

**It started at the edge of Tartarus. The same ledge at which Percy and Annabeth fell from; except it was Annabeth and Percy dangling over the edge of the pit, it was Piper and Hazel.**

**"Help us" Piper screamed, her brown hair falling in her face. Leo ran forward towards the pit, reaching out for them; but instead of grabbing the two girls, he grabbed thing air.**

**The ground around Leo disappeared and Leo fell forward into the deep abyss. The wind rushed past Leo, sounding like cackling. He looked upwards, to where the cliff once stood, but only found darkness above him.**

**"You are trapped" somebody echoed through the darkness, Leo blinked slowly, feeling his eyes burn; and when he re-opened his eyes, he was standing in a large courtroom.**

**The singular room was both wide and tall. The floor was moving continuously; as though it was alive and the walls would tremor from time to time. Many passageways led from the large cavern. At the end of the cavern stood a large throne weaved from rock and grass; and sitting upon it sat the queen bee herself.**

**"You cannot get out" Gaea continued, her cold Green eyes captivating Leo's own Plain brown ones.**

**"What do you want from me?" Leo shouted at her, feeling confident. But Gaea knocked away the confidence with two words.**

**"Your service"**

**Leo swallowed, feeling his eyes grow wider. "You what?"**

**Mother Earth cackled, her Emerald eyes glistening with amusement. "Oh Leo, my dear Leo. I want you to betray your friends. Work with me Leo; work for the winning side"**

**"Why would I betray them?" He asked Mother Earth.**

**"Why not?" The devious goddess asked back. Leo just wanted to smack the woman around the head; but he refrained himself."**

**"Because they have been there for me, they give me happiness and lo-" Leo caught himself before he gave something away, but it seemed Gaea had picked up the last word he had muttered.**

**"But they can't give you Love, can they Leo Valdez"**

**Gaea seemed almost pitiful as she said it, causing Leo to grit his teeth.**

**"They can't give you what you want, can they?" Mother Earth continued. "The girl you like is with another. Your best friends seem further away from you every time you talk"**

**"Shut up" Leo murmured, trying to block out the incisive babble.**

**"The son of Poseidon and the Daughter of Athena are close to death, and you can't do anything about it. So tell me, Leo Valdez. Are you really happy? Are you really loved?"**

**"I-I… I am, right?" Leo stuttered, feeling doubt and fear creep into him. "They do care for me, right?"**

**"Maybe or maybe they are only friends with you, so you do the work, they can't do, for them"**

**Leo buried his head in his hands and let his mind wander inside his dream state. He blocked out the sounds around him and instead focused on his own thoughts.**

**He knew it was a dream, so all he had to do was wake up. Obviously Gaea was just toying with him; trying to get a reaction.**

**Leo opened his eyes and a new level of anger burned through him.**

**"I will never join you, Gaea" Leo hissed, scrunching his fist together in anger. "I will never betray my friends"**

**"We will see" She muttered, her eyes dark and dangerous. "We will see"**

**And then darkness over took Leo and the warmth of the sun hit his skin as reality set back in place.**

**Leo groggily opened his eyes, iluminating the four figures that sat beside Leo. **

**Piper's kaleidoscope eyes were filled with Worry. Her lips were pulled into a thin line and her chocolate brown hair was up into a high ponytail. She sat on Leo right, gripping his hand tightly.**

**Next to her, sat Jason. His blond hair was flipped across his forehead and his crystal blue eyes were filled with anguish and confusion. He sat next to Piper, with his hands together in his lap.**

**Frank was standing in the doorway, fiddling with his purple Roman top; he kept glancing at Hazel who sat on Leo's left.**

**Hazels cinnamon curls were up high in a ponytail; though a few strands had escaped and trailed on her cheeks. Her golden eyes were intense and strained, as though the pure sight of Leo hurt her. She sat in Leo's work chair, which was the only chair in the room, with one hand resting on his bed and the other in her lap.**

**"Uh, hey guys?" Leo whispered, scanning everybody intensely. "Are we, like; having a party or are you all just standing around my bed because you're bored?"**

**"Leo" Piper softly sighed, gripping his hand with hers. "You were screaming and shouting in your sleep"**

**Leo watched his best friend for a few moments, and then a light blush bloomed on his cheeks.**

**"Well this is embarrassing" He chuckled.**

**Children! Children! I have posted!**

**i have finally posted ^.^**

**sorry for it taking so long, but I promise to update sooner. It will soon be the summer Holidays so i will hopefully be able to update even more.**

**Now I may, MAY only update if you Vote or Comment... or show some signs of life... *cricket noises***

**Welll...**

**I will see you guys soon?**

**YES I shall muwahahaha XD**

**From FlamingMusic123**

**P.S I do understand that this may be slightly late since the first chapter of house of Hades had already been posted; but I don't really care. This is MY idea of what i thought might happen in the House of Hades and i'm going to continue it to the end. :)**


End file.
